<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760592">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Day 2, Double Drabble, Gen, ManDadlorian, Movie Night, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s never occurred to Din that this might appeal.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2: Comfort Media<br/>For the prompt <i>movie night, Netflix and comfort, sleep overs.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s been pouring with rain for sixteen hours, the latest job was a bust, and the child is exhausted and miserable.</p><p>Hungry, too.</p><p>“Here,” Din gets the kid situated in a shallow bowl of warm water in the main room of the tiny boarding house, keeping an eye on him while putting together some food.</p><p>“Mm,” The kid’s splashing is more desultory than usual, although he eats his dinner readily enough.</p><p>After, he staunchly refuses to go to bed.</p><p>“Hm,” Considering the child for a moment, Din then glances around the room. A shelf of old holoshows has already caught the kid’s eye; he’s reaching for one despite it being well over his head.</p><p>“Mm!”</p><p>“You – want to watch it?” It’s never occurred to Din that this might appeal. This might have been an oversight – the kid squeals in excitement when Din demonstrates how to make the thing work, before scrambling up onto his knee to watch.</p><p>It is, thankfully, age appropriate. Relaxing, Din lifts his helmet up enough to eat his own food halfway through.</p><p>Easing back to lean against his caretaker’s chest, the kid remains rapt with fascination – though by the time the holo ends, he’s fast asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>